


Stamina and Endurance

by scribblywobblytimeylimey



Series: Stamina [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (slight, (slight) - Freeform, Chastity Play, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Commands, Creampie, Denial, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gags, Glasses, Glove Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Military Kink, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Power Play, Punishment, Riding, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safewords, Scolding, Spanking, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Switching, Teasing, Tie Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, aka a lot of sexual teasing, and, bored and ignored, dom Yuuri, dom viktor, in the section with, megane fetish, sub viktor, sub yuuri, tantalolagnia, viktor is a really needy sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblywobblytimeylimey/pseuds/scribblywobblytimeylimey
Summary: Yuuri is long overdue a punishment for his bad behaviour against one Viktor Nikiforov – a punishment to be exacted by Viktor himself, in a sharp suit.Unfortunately, as soon as Yuuri sees him in the suit, his dick has other ideas.It’s another long night.(A sequel to 'Stamina should have been a verb')





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I can’t really thank you enough for all your support and feedback on the last one. I realised I didn’t really describe the suite even though I had a clear visual for it in my head, so you’ll get to “see” it this time, in case anyone cares what’s going on around the bed as well as on top of it, because your narrator for the evening has time to reflect on some of the ‘bad’ choices that led to him being all alone on that bed, waiting...
> 
> I always read all of your messages even if I’m too spaghetti to reply very quickly (you will get a reply, once I've mentally processed your comments) and I love you guys. No homo.
> 
> As in the last one, these two have been together for quite a while now. They acknowledge that they're going to get married at some point, but still think of each other as "my boyfriend". This whole hotel getaway is probably an extended anniversary holiday, though of how many years, I'll leave up to you.
> 
> This fic is very heavily focused on kink: specifically, Yuuri getting off on dom!Viktor wearing suit and tie, teasing and denying him sexually, and teasing him verbally about how much he likes it. You have been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> alright, dick time 2: the dark dick rises (?)

It was Yuuri’s turn for a treat tonight, and since they’d be living out one of his go-to jerk off fantasies of late, it was safe to say he’d been looking forward to it, and thinking about it, all day.

He was really in the right frame of mind for it by this point. He’d more than had his fill with Viktor that one night last week – one that they were both considering marking on the calendar and treating as an anniversary of sorts – and now he needed exactly the same treatment. Yuuri just so happened to be incredibly sensitive on the inside, and it felt so damn good to have something getting the sweet spot that it always turned his brain to mush, blocking off the chaotic thoughts that normally plagued him.

Fucking Viktor himself was something different – he was distracted by the presence of other thoughts, of the need to take his lover apart completely. His brain was still full, but in a much more pleasant way than, say, right before a performance.

But when he was _getting_ fucked, his head was empty. Yuuri would be incapable of forming thoughts, or images, or even feelings. His brain was totally flooded down every neural corridor, with every last pathway telling him just how damn good it felt to have someone hitting it just right.

Fuck, his toes were curling just thinking about it.

So here he was, sitting alone with his back against the frame of the double bed, fidgeting. The suite was enormous, with high ceilings, a sitting room in front leading to the bedroom, a bathroom to his right - and he felt naked in all its ringing silence. It seemed even bigger from being sparsely but elegantly furnished, walls light blue with intricate white plaster work. It had taken Yuuri an embarrassingly long time to realise it was reminiscent of the Hermitage exterior.

And, of course, the architecture and decoration all drew the eye to the bed against the back wall, where Yuuri sat, hard and chagrined, in casual clothing, forbidden from touching himself until Viktor was done changing again.

He absolutely deserved this. The start of the evening was proof enough of that.

Not to mention the previous Wednesday.

Eros mode definitely wasn’t his default. Nor was stamina mode. It took over when he was in the right mindset, but just like a glass too many of champagne, when he woke up the next day…

“Oh my god,” he mumbled into the pillow case. Had he seriously spent an entire night telling Viktor he was going to _[_ _[[fuck his brains out]]_ _]_ , calling him a _[_ _[_ _[cockslut]_ _]_ _]_ …

His brain hardly wanted to touch the words now his head was clear, sober. Thank god his family didn’t know about this side of him.

But it was good, this embarrassment. It was exactly the headspace he needed to be in for round two.

They’d gotten started on this path one time they’d had phone sex, and Viktor asked Yuuri to talk about all of his dirtiest fantasies. It had taken him a while to get going, really – in fact, Viktor had to start, but once he’d told him he wanted Yuuri to give him a footjob and maybe step on him once or twice, Yuuri was finally worked up enough that he could work up the courage and momentum to say he wanted Viktor to call him a filthy little _[redacted]_ and to make him _[redacted]_ and have him begging for _[redacted]_ \- at which point he ground to a violent halt and caught his mouth, so hard in spite of his embarrassment that it was a good thing they were already masturbating.

“ _..._ _Oh, fuck ye_ _s,_ _”_ Viktor finally broke through the silence, and Yuuri could hear him panting and stroking himself at the other end. _“Fuck, I can definitely do that.”_

The water stopped running in the en suite, bringing Yuuri’s thoughts back to himself – but this was followed by a few minutes of shuffling and the sound of the hairdryer. It would still take him a while to get all dressed up again.

Yuuri was definitely going to have to foot the cleaning bill for tonight. It was the polite thing to do. Christ, when he’d asked for this scenario, he wasn’t planning to make this much of a mess of them both.

“ _You remember that conversation we had that one time on the phone?”_

Viktor had remembered it instantaneously and was suddenly at full concentration. “Do go on.”

“That’s what I want for my treat,” he whispered back. “But, uh...I want you to...” he could feel himself blushing, but if he didn’t ask for what he wanted he might not get it, and he really, really wanted it. “I want you in your suit. And gloves.”

Viktor smirked softly down at him, gazing at him lustfully. “Is that so?”

Yuuri was already breathing heavily. “Yeah. But you have to leave it on. And, like – like right now, how you’re smiling, laughing at me. I want you to be – amused by how much I want it. Like you’re above it all, or that I need it so badly I’m just embarrassing myself.”

“What, like this?” Viktor asked, almost innocently, reaching down and grabbing Yuuri’s erection through his pants like it was nothing. “That won’t be too hard, considering how you get just from thinking about me fucking you wearing my suit and tie.”

“Jesus christ,” Yuuri couldn’t help breathing out, because yes, he was turned on beyond belief and his cock was responding euphorically to Viktor’s firm, dismissive, nonchalant squeeze.

They’d ended up fucking just from discussing it, getting hot and heavy on the double bed while Yuuri told him all the things he wanted Viktor to do, the words he wanted to hear. Since they were just fooling around, he could get all bitchy and demanding about it, exactly the way Viktor liked. His boyfriend did not complain for a second about Yuuri taking command to tell him exactly how to dominate him.

“I didn’t even really think about it until that one time we were kissing in bed," Yuuri was murmuring, "And you stopped, and I kept going, and you sort of smirked and said “You want some more?””

“I remember. You practically whimpered.”

“Yeah. I just melted. But that was nothing compared to the times we couldn’t do anything.” Yuuri was breathing raggedly, naked as the day he was born and straddling Viktor in the low light. “When there were competitions coming up. And you promised that you wouldn’t fuck me. But you were pressed up right behind me and I could feel you against my ass, and you were touching me in all the right places, and I wanted you, desperately. But I couldn’t have you. Or I shouldn’t. It just made me want it more.”

Viktor bit his lip and squeezed Yuuri’s ass. “You want me to hold back on you, Yuurotchka?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded, voice melting like caramel. “As though you don’t even need it, but I just can’t help myself. And you have to scold me for it. Tell me I’m a...pervert, a horny little... _fuck_...” There was no way he’d ever be saying these words without Viktor’s fingers already inside of him.

“A pervert who doesn’t deserve my cock...?” He probed, and whether he was working hard on not sounding affected, or it came naturally to him when his lover was already coming undone, Viktor sounded perfectly amused by the sweating, flushed, squirming mess on top of him.

Yuuri tangled his fingers into his hair. “Mn, it’s not about self-worth. It has to be sex-related. I don’t want you just flinging random insults at me. And not just generic sexual insults, either,” he said, firmly. “It has to be specifically about how much I want you, how desperate I am for you, how much of a slut – I – am – for it – fuck...” He had to stop talking to focus on not coming as Viktor got really into prepping him.

Viktor chuckled darkly. “I’m not surprised. You are a repressed little slut, aren’t you?”

“Nn...”

“You held it all back for so long that you didn’t even realise you wanted my dick in your ass.”

Yuuri exhaled loudly. “Oh, fuck, Viktor...”

“Or how badly you wanted it. Did you just go and skate every time you got sexually frustrated, so that you never had to think about my cock inside of you?”

Yuuri grabbed his shoulders, stroking his neck. “Fuck me. Viktor, fuck me.”

“Aren’t you going to ask nicely?”

Yuuri ground back against his fingers. “...Please?”

“Hm, I like the way you sound when you say that. You’re going to have to do better than that, though.”

And Yuuri was bright red, embarrassed out of his mind. “Please, sir. Please, Viktor, fuck – fuck me.” The blood might as well be pouring out of his face, it was pounding so hard.

Viktor sighed. “Well, if you insist...” He slipped inside, and Yuuri gasped, reaching up to pinch at his own nipple.

“Can’t you hold back at all?” Damn, his voice sounded so good like that. “Yuuri, you really are a slut.”

Hot. _Hot._ His body was so hot.

So hot it was leaking while he gasped for breath. He felt the strand hanging down, a translucent gleaming line swaying between them; noticed Viktor staring at it after spotting Yuuri’s head tilting downwards.

Time almost stopped as it grazed against his abdomen.

“Yuuri, you’re dripping all over me,” Viktor murmured to him, voice coming to him through the haze as though he were a naughty school boy. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you any manners?”

“Ah-” Yuuri snapped out of it and pressed his fingers to Viktor’s mouth, clenching involuntarily, nipples tingling, cock leaking all the more enthusiastically. “Amber. Be – be careful spanking me. I might – if you’re already scolding me and then you spank me too, I might...” Well, the way he looked right now was probably warning enough. “Okay, green.”

Viktor’s mouth flickered in a momentary smirk. “Alright, then.” God, his voice was pure sex like that, low and commanding. “Well, Yuuri, how about you ride me like you obviously so desperately want to?”

And Yuuri didn’t think he ever _had_ ridden him as hard as he did that night, chasing down his own orgasm like a man possessed until they were both incoherent.

 _Fuck._ And now his erection was burning against his slacks. What the fuck was taking Viktor so long in there?

Oh, right. He was cleaning up as well as dressing up. It had taken him long enough the first time.

It was worth it to see the end result, of course.

“Yuuuuri~” Viktor’s voice had called out as he emerged from the bathroom the first time. “I’m ready to head off to the meeting.”

And Yuuri was at full mast almost instantly. Viktor had started out in a deep grey suit that probably cost as much as a weekend in the suite, perfectly pressed, with a light duck egg silk blend shirt that stretched – Yuuri swallowed – just slightly across his chest, broken up with a slim blue tie, done up neatly to his buttoned collar, and he was wearing – _oh, fuck me, even remembering it was too much_  – he was wearing reading glasses, his neatly combed hair falling over one arm of them.

“Ah,” he’d said stupidly. “Um, good luck.”

 _Damn it._ Even though he knew there wasn’t even a real meeting going on, Viktor just looked so damn professional and full of purpose that it felt wrong to keep him away from it.

Viktor smiled at him, carefully ignoring the bulge in Yuuri’s pants. “Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?”

Yuuri alighted from the bed as though walking in a dream. The first kiss he gave Viktor was chaste, so his boyfriend teased him by turning to leave.

“I’ll get my coat.”

Yuuri grabbed his hand before he could make it very far, turning him back around, and had a good look at him: at his broad shoulders, slim waist, and long, firm legs, all perfectly accentuated by the suit. His lover was perfectly wrapped up like a Christmas present, ready to be torn open.

Eros flickered through him, taking command of his body in an instant. He reached his hand around the back of Viktor’s head, and gave him his tongue.

Viktor pulled out of the kiss messily, and it seemed he couldn’t help blushing. Yuuri was more than happy to allow him the slow start.

“Someone’s feeling frisky tonight. Let go, Yuuri, you’ll make me late.”

Yuuri kissed him fiercely again, the denial bristling over his skin, barely hearing the little sound from the back of Viktor's throat. Something felt different. Seeing him like this suddenly had him all heated, and Viktor had noticed it too – from the way Yuuri’s hands were roaming over him, his tongue leading the rhythm in Viktor’s mouth, the way he grabbed Viktor’s dick through his pants, massaging it with one hand, the other curving over his hip. His ass was so firm, the fabric stretched taut over it, almost skin-tight over that skate-honed bubble butt, and as Yuuri dragged his fingernails over the material, digging in, spreading his cheek, Viktor shivered, barely vocalising a sound with his lips pressed closed.

Yuuri pulled off, dick aching. “Katsudon,” he said breathlessly, going for the side of Viktor’s neck, hard. “I changed my mind. I want to fuck you.”

“Uh,” Viktor replied, growing even harder under his hand. “Okay.”

Yuuri dragged him to the bed by his tie. “You’re still leaving it on.”

“Um.” Viktor started babbling uselessly. “Yeah.”

Yuuri shoved him down hard against the foot of the bed, face down and ass up, and took a good look, running his hands up the smooth material of the jacket stretched over his back, the contour of his glorious ass – then he pulled his hard cock out and rubbed it against that fabric with a moan.

“You like the suit, then?” Viktor said coyly, shakily, and Yuuri responded by fumbling underneath him with his belt buckle, his zipper, and yanking down his pants.

Viktor was trembling beneath him, all down his long, lithe body. Yuuri had to tear himself away for the lube – the lube that was meant for him tonight – and he spilled it nearly halfway down his arm in his haste.

God, there was no way he couldn’t fuck into him like this. The suit was taut against the hard lines of his thighs, the perfectly straight vent on the jacket riding up against his broad back, showing that light shirt, tight over the handles of his hips, and the jacket's pale, icy satin lining with a subtle pattern woven in – he was the very picture of the professional modern man, and all bent over and trembling against the bed with the tension.

After all, it was still early in the evening at that point, and Yuuri clearly had a lot of testosterone ready to be burnt off fucking him into the mattress.

That was when Viktor looked back at him, hair flopping uselessly over the frames as they slipped down his slim nose, past Yuuri's hand holding him down by his lower back, and Yuuri recognised that expression. He’d only seen it a few times, but it was seared into his memory by now. It wasn’t an ordinary “fuck me”; it was the highest level of it he’d seen from Viktor so far, the “fuck me _now_ or I’m going to die” face.

Yuuri couldn’t have avoided it if you’d held a gun to his head. He smeared the lube against him and slid a finger inside with ease, using his spare hand to ease the ache in his cock. He bit his lip and flushed when he brushed against the fabric of his own underwear – but now wasn’t the time to think about that.

He pulled them all the way down so as not to give the game away and poked another finger in alongside the first, using his wrist muscles to rock Viktor’s whole body forwards and backwards with his prostate as the pivot point.

Viktor gave a broken moan and looked back again. “Fuck, Yuuri, fuck. _Take_ me.”

So all it took to switch Viktor out of commanding coach mode was one little safeword. Yuuri would have to remember just how easy that was, just how ready he was to bend over for him at a moment’s notice. He’d be reminding his boyfriend of that in the future.

But for the moment, Yuuri just looked him in the eye as he tugged Viktor’s thick leather belt out of its loops and folded it up crudely.

He thrust it up towards Viktor’s mouth.“Bite down. I don’t want another noise complaint tonight.”

Viktor whimpered but nodded and took it. Yuuri stroked his back and then reached down to ease himself inside.

It was still quiet enough that he could hear the creak of the leather as Viktor bit down with an involuntary arch of his back.

“Does it feel good, Vitya? Just here?”

The sound was muffled by the belt, but it was there.

“Good boy. You keep quiet.” Yuuri leaned down slightly, bending his knees a little, and Viktor spasmed violently around him.

He reached for the suit trousers pooled on the floor and tugged them right the way up Viktor’s thighs, then slid himself all the way in with a gentle moan, trapping the pants between their thighs while he untugged the bottom corner of the bed sheet, twisted it between his fingers, and tied it through the trouser loop to keep them up.

“Perfect,” he murmured. It was just the right height for Yuuri to feel against his legs, for his balls to occasionally brush against its crumpled waist, and soon it would be sticking to Viktor’s skin as the sweat ran down his thighs.

He drew out and slid back in to shivers from both of them, the suit trousers brushing the front of his thighs, sagging down just far enough for Yuuri to fuck him.

This _suit_ , though. Viktor in a suit was practically a crime, he looked so good. Yuuri couldn’t go on for the rest of the night without letting Viktor know that he was _his._ He had to mark his territory. Biblically, intimately, carnally. Everybody had to know that no matter how good he looked, they could never have him the way Yuuri did. Maybe he could even send him downstairs to run an errand with his suit all covered in cum. _Jesus._

“Do you like getting fucked raw with your clothes still on?” Yuuri whispered down at him, twisting his hands into that jacket and thrusting roughly. “Would you do this in a meeting, too? If you had to do it to get your way? Would you let me slam your chest against the big, glass conference table and fuck you in front of everyone?” Damn it, he was getting too excited, and the way Viktor was nodding along...he licked his lips and forced himself to stop talking.

But he could no longer contain his grunts. Fuck, he was going to be the one getting them noise complaints. The moment was just unbearably primal, with Viktor’s perfect ass on display in front of him and soft, desperate sounds coming out of him in response to Yuuri's words and his thrusts, his cock disappearing between those cheeks with a slap every time he reached the hilt, jacket bunched up around his back and bundled up in Yuuri's fist, accentuating the slim lines of his waist.

It was that suit, it was the fucking suit. The way that right beneath the formal, proper lines of it there was a sexual being who could go from “ _respectable”_ to bent over with a rock hard erection and a prostate begging to be pounded, and all so quickly that there wasn’t even time to tear the suit off; that façade that they were anything more than mammals who needed to fuck more than they needed to live.

This wasn’t going to last long at all. He just needed to shoot his seed right into Viktor’s ass. Or, if he could possibly hold back, all over that perfect suit.

He wrapped his hand around Viktor’s cock, unclicking the ring he'd forgotten Viktor even had on and sending his length through the loop of his palm with every thrust.

“Ah, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...”

Viktor groaned desperately into the belt and ducked his head down into the mattress – a few thrusts later Yuuri felt hot, wet, silky strands flying over his fingers and he gave in to his own with a shudder, pumping Viktor full, digging his fingernails into his hip and pulling the jacket down hard to hold him onto it and get every last drop as deep as possible, until Viktor gave a prolonged whimper and clenched so hard that Yuuri popped right out, letting it happen, one last spurt curling out over the jacket like a signature, his cock red-purple and glossy with the thick, cloudy liquid as Viktor’s ass rippled, sending the rest dripping down his thighs to soak into his suit.

“Shiiiit,” Yuuri whispered, hand shaking himself, gently rubbing his reddened head against Viktor’s leaking pucker as the last of it coursed through them.

Viktor spat the belt out of his mouth and moaned euphorically into the sheets.

“You can say that again,” Yuuri gasped out, wrapping his hand around his own cock and squeezing, desperate to keep the warmth and the pressure for the afterglow. He swiped the other hand back through his hair.

Damn. The room wasn’t fully in focus yet, but even now he could tell he looked a mess.

Viktor’s trousers were crumpled and stained, his jacket wrinkled and bundled up around his shoulders, his belt kinked and full of tooth marks, and his thin shirt soaked through with sweat.

Yuuri quickly made to clean up and found himself blushing when Viktor clawed his way up onto the bed and collapsed with a happy huff.

Yuuri collapsed next to him, the adrenaline starting to clear from his system, and...oh.

Oh shit.

He clapped his hands together and bowed his head, red and breathless. “God, I’m sorry." He gasped for breath, realisation hitting him and forcing the words out. "I’m so so so sorry. I...totally hijacked...the scene.”

Viktor laughed breathlessly. “'Mmnot complaining.”

“I just really, really like suits,” Yuuri explained, mouth running on like a broken tap. _Great, that sounded perfectly normal._

Viktor laughed again. “You don’t say...”

“I mean, I forget how much I get off on suits. In pretty much every position and scenario,” he babbled.

Viktor pressed one slim, gloved finger to Yuuri’s lips and clambered awkwardly on top of him, thighs somewhat bound by his clothes. “Yuuri, I got off so damn hard,” he murmured down to him. “If it means you’ll fuck me like that again, I’d do this every day of the week.”

Yuuri swallowed a brick. “Oh. O-okay.”

“It’s my turn now, though, don’t you think?”

That familiar all-body bashfulness that came after Yuuri’s orgasms was starting to course through him. He was just about ready for Viktor to crush him.

Viktor saw it in his eyes. “Starting to feel like a wanton little slut, now?”

Yuuri nodded once, barely a dip of the head, with a shy, lopsided smile.

“Is that so? Because just a minute ago you were giving me your cock like you were the leader of the pack.”

His whole body felt like fire all over again. He reached up a hand to graze his nipple.

“Yuuri, you pervert. I’m going to show you what it really means to fuck somebody.” Viktor was clearly in his element, the words rolling smoothly off his tongue, and he looked predatory in a literal sense, like he could kill Yuuri in a heartbeat, but was having too much fun toying with his meal. Now that Yuuri was feeling so vulnerable, his words seemed to cut straight through the wall to the neighbours, making him wince. “Are you sure you’re ready to be fucked like that?”

He nodded like a helpless little boy.

“Good. Because I’m not letting you off easily, Yuurotchka. I promised to fuck the living daylights out of you, didn’t I?”

Yuuri swallowed and whined softly, squirming. There was no way he’d start to get hard again already, but fuck, knowing what he’d just done, that act of sabotage, and the shame he was feeling for letting his instincts take over from his judgement...well, it was going to make this punishment even sweeter.

Viktor stroked his jawline, forcing his lover to meet his eye. “Why don’t you be a good boy and sit here and not touch yourself while I go and clean up. I’ll get changed, and we can try a bit harder next time, да?”

That sounded like a very good idea to his dick. Yuuri nodded once again, voice quiet. “Yeah. Okay.”

Viktor gripped his face. “Try that again.”

“Yes, sir,” Yuuri gasped. He was _definitely_ about to get hard now.

Viktor smirked and climbed off the bed, slipping his pants off and walking his bare ass and come-covered back to the bathroom.

And so Yuuri had to sit there with that image in his mind, cock gradually swelling against his slacks, fidgeting and rubbing his thighs together, waiting. And waiting.

And it was all his own fault.

He shifted again, desperate to touch himself, just a quick squeeze or two to take the edge off...it would almost be worth it to see how Viktor would react if he caught him red-handed.

But no. He'd promised to be a good boy.

The afterimage of his boyfriend in that suit was still imprinted behind his closed eyes. Yuuri had to remind himself to breathe every few seconds of thinking about it. It was so perfectly structured, the kind of charcoal grey that gave him a perfect silhouette. If you were looking for the person in charge, you’d head straight for Viktor in that suit. He looked like you could rely on him to handle absolutely anything. Like he could break up any fight with a clap of his hands, have anyone at his beck and call with a click of his fingers.

Yuuri had to stop working himself up like this. He was going to end up hyperventilating.

But now Viktor was going to tease him in the suit. He was going to tease him mercilessly. He was going to tease and bully and deny him until Yuuri was so worked up he might come without even a single touch.

When the bathroom door finally clicked open, his head jerked up with Pavlovian speed.

Suit. Navy blue. White shirt, black tie, black gloves. A belt with a logo Yuuri had seen on their bags on shopping trips. Shiny black shoes, and glasses…

Yuuri was practically drooling.

Viktor, meanwhile, simply adjusted his cufflinks and spoke coolly. “Yuuri. Get over here before I leave. We need to have a word.”

He scrambled off the bed awkwardly, shuffling over.

“This is an important meeting, and I’m not about to drop it because you can’t stay away from me when I’m in a suit.”

Yuuri nodded.

This time, Viktor turned him round early to speak against the back of his neck. “I don’t think you’re listening, Yuuri. You know how late you made me last time. I’m putting my foot down. If you can’t behave tonight, I’ll have to punish you. And then I’ll have to call and tell everyone exactly why I couldn’t make it.”

Yuuri swallowed, then realised he could hear his own loud breathing. He stepped back a little, pressing his ass against Viktor’s crotch.

Viktor bit his nape. “You’re not listening at all, are you, Yuuri,” he murmured, breathing with his lips just touching the side of Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri could feel the pressure of his length nestled between his ass cheeks. _Yeah._ This was what got him hungry for it. “You’re not getting this cock tonight.”

Yuuri couldn’t help shuddering as he looked down at himself in his own loose, casual clothing, body responding dramatically beneath the thin, faded fabric, while he could feel the textured domes of Viktor’s jacket buttons digging into his back – probably monogrammed, fuck, they even felt expensive – feel the sharp hem of the sleeves, the soft, light, wool blend against his wrists where Viktor held his hands out in front of him to keep him from getting too touchy-feely.

Yuuri leaned back against him, needing his breath all over the back of his neck. “What if we were really, really quick...”

“I can’t fuck you, Yuuri,” he said softly, still gently grinding against him. “I don’t have time.”

Yuuri shivered all over, and Viktor reached down to cup him through his pants.

“Wow, what’s this..? Somebody’s getting a bit too excited...”

Yuuri twitched and squirmed under his touch.

“I told you, you’re not getting fucked tonight, so there’s no point grinding against me like that.”

Yuuri had hardly been aware he was doing it. “Viktor...”

“And that’s not going to change,” he said firmly. “No matter how much you plead.”

He could feel every last inch of him like this, and with Viktor’s hot, hard, covered cock forcing his cheeks apart, pressed against him in prime fucking position, his body screamed out to be taken, pheromones and heat flowing off of him like flowers’ scents on a balmy summer night. “Viktor...” his voice wavered.

Viktor licked his neck. “Look at you. You’re insatiable. I can’t even leave you alone for one hour without my cock.”

Yuuri nodded desperately. “Can...can I...”

“If I say no, will you even let me go to the meeting?”

Yuuri whined, turned around, and pulled him into a kiss, clutching at his jacket and slowly tugging him over to the bed.

Viktor was hard as steel, but the look he gave him was withering. “You’re a grown man, Yuuri. Can’t you control yourself?”

Yuuri breathed out hard, face getting hot. “Viktor...”

“I’m going to have to call them up and tell them I can’t make it because my slut of a boyfriend is too thirsty for my dick to keep his hands off me for five damn minutes. Is that what you want?”

He could feel the precum running down his length, thighs sweating, tongue swollen in his mouth.

“You’d better not start thinking I’m going to fuck you this close to a competition, either.”

Yuuri whined again and dragged him onto the bed.

Viktor remained standing even as Yuuri pulled his legs against the foot of it. “Stay,” he ordered him. “This is your last warning.”

Yuuri got onto his knees and grabbed Viktor’s bulge where it was trapped pointing down along his right thigh. The sight of it through the pressed navy cotton of his suit already had Yuuri salivating, and his dick wasn’t far behind.

Viktor pulled back his sleeve and glanced at his watch with a sigh. “That’s quite enough of that. I’ll punish you when I get back.”

Yuuri clutched at the bottom of his jacket again. “Wait,” he burbled. “Please, don’t go yet.”

“And why not?”

Yuuri licked his lips, blushing. “Let me suck you?”

Viktor tutted down at him. “Is that how it’s going to be?

Yuuri dug his fingernails into his own thighs. He was as hard as he'd ever been in his life, and he felt like a pervert because of it, and feeling like a pervert only made him harder again, in a beautiful feedback loop. He needed Viktor in his mouth immediately, consequences be damned, so he rummaged for the zip without even bothering with the belt and slipped it out of the gap, perfect and fair and ruddy against the deep blue of his still perfectly done-up suit.

Yuuri took him in, eyes closing, glasses slipping down his face.

Viktor just sighed again. “Let me at least send an email.” He withdrew his phone from his jacket pocket, swiped it, started to type; didn’t miss a beat, even when Yuuri started bobbing his head, eager to please him. He just reached his gloved hand down absent-mindedly and tangled it into Yuuri’s hair, pushing it back out of his eyes, still typing with his left. “You’re a filthy pervert, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri shuddered, dick struggling against its confines, as he eagerly lapped at Viktor’s head. Somehow it tasted even better like this – when Viktor was hard and throbbing, but from the waist up, he could almost be at the meeting already.

“You know, Yuuri, there are some people who go through life without sex on their minds 24/7.”

Yuuri moaned around his length, his own cock throbbing in time, suckling at him like a man parched.

Viktor gasped. “Shit, that feels good. You really wanted this, didn’t you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri moaned again, focusing all of his attention to his mouth, showing Viktor how much he loved, needed, wanted him.

Viktor shifted his weight. “Bet you want this somewhere else, don’t you.”

His cock slipped out of Yuuri’s mouth along with a whimper, rebounding to hit his cheek and leave a wet print. “Y-yes please.”

A thumb hit the wet spot on his face and stroked it. “’Please’ isn’t going to cut it today.”

Yuuri licked him again, rubbing his wet, suck-plump lips against his head and gazing all the way up at him; at Viktor Nikiforov the legend, and his cock that was straight out of a fairytale too, long and slim and perfectly proportioned, as beautiful as the rest of him. With the pheromones coming off of him, it was hard to choose between begging or just turning around and spreading his ass cheeks for him. “Viktor. Please, give it to me.”

Viktor’s breath caught in his throat. “...You know that’s not going to happen.”

Yuuri moaned, softly but pathetically, hungrily cleaning up the tangy essence that was spilling out of Viktor to greet him.

Viktor tugged him off by the hair and got a reflexive yelp in return. Yuuri might just die a hundred little deaths tonight.

His coach tucked his erection, still shining lightly with Yuuri’s saliva, back into his trousers, and Yuuri cringed at the sound of the zip.

“No, don’t – don’t put it away, Viktor, please."

Viktor smirked lightly. "Is 'please' really all you've got?"

"Please. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” And there was a dark little gleam in his eyes that seemed to extend past this scene. Yuuri shuddered in excitement.

He layered as much meaning onto the word as possible, because right now, he really would. “Yes. Anything.”

Viktor pushed him down onto the bed firmly with a gloved hand in the centre of his chest, eyeing him sharply, and climbed gracefully onto him. He pressed one knee between Yuuri’s thighs, and Yuuri clung to it, needing even this much attention to his ass and his balls, the pressure driving him insane – and while he was busy focusing on that, Viktor suddenly closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss.

Yuuri bucked up into it with the enthusiastic moan of an answered prayer, hands reaching up for something to hold on to – that something came in the form of perfect lapels and a silken tie he could wrap his hand around and gently tug to pull Viktor deeper into his mouth, hot and wet and coming to the boil, his dick throbbing up against him like a pulsar just from the contact with those expensive fibres and the way they were tailored so close to his muscled chest.

“Hmm,” Viktor moaned into his mouth, before pulling off, snapping the clear little string between their lips. “No, I don’t think I will...”

Yuuri’s cock was leaking, his balls aching, and they gave a sharp twinge as Viktor’s words caught up with him. He groaned brokenly and squirmed against him, rubbing his clothed erection against the tight, hard package of suit and cock, begging him with his body now that words were failing him. He tugged Viktor down into the kiss again and tried to persuade him with his tongue, one hand sliding up his back over the jacket just the way Viktor liked, the way that made his hips roll and his dick respond to the friction.

Viktor pinned him to the bed, his arms either side of Yuuri’s head, and hardly let up from kissing him. “You really are a horny little slut, Yuuri. Don’t you have any self control?”

Yuuri was struggling to breathe at the same time as kissing him. He couldn’t refute it. He had no rational arguments in his arsenal when all the blood from his brain was helping him make a slippery mess in his pants. “Please. Viktor, please. I want you.” He stroked his hand right down the thin shirt, the light silk warm to the touch from Viktor’s body heat, relishing the way his fingertips felt going over the buttons and finally reaching something very hard inside those expensive pants, thumb brushing against a tiny damp patch that told him Viktor was definitely enjoying having Yuuri writhing desperately underneath him.

But Viktor just very calmly took his earlobe between his teeth and tugged a breathy sound out of his lover. “You can’t stop thinking about how good it feels, can you? When I ram into you. When I hit your reset button like that.”

Yuuri’s fingers clenched against his jacket, imagining it loud and clear. With his hot breath flooding over his neck like this and the way he was talking, he might just go off in his pants right then and there.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Yuuri, it’s that I can’t. You understand that, don’t you?”

“Please. I don’t care.” He didn’t, at this point. He was lost in it. “Viktor, fuck me. Fuck me, please.”

His boyfriend’s eyes were dark, his face flushed. “Look at you. You’d think you were about to keel over and die if I didn’t rail you right now.”

“Please,” he urged him. He couldn’t keep going at Viktor’s pace. “Please, Viktor, do it. I need it. I need you.”

Viktor smirked down at him. “You should hear yourself right now. Imagine the stir it would cause. Imagine if they found out you couldn’t skate this week because I did you so good you couldn’t walk right.”

“Please. Oh..."

“Would you still try and get on the ice while you were limping off of it? Just think how the crowd would whisper, Yuuri.”

His whole cock was now coated with his own precum. He could feel it sliding about as though on ice. “Viktor. Fuck me. God. Please, fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me now.”

“You know I can’t...”

Yuuri groaned, grinding against the meagre friction of his own clothing, and reached up to rub at Viktor’s cock. “But I want you to...”

Viktor twitched under his hand. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were getting off on this.”

Yuuri simply made a beeline for his zipper, desperate to at least get it back into his mouth, but Viktor snatched his wrist away.

“I can see you don’t learn your lesson." Viktor held him at arm's length, disapproval written all over his face. "Well, this is what you get for disobeying your coach.”

He leaned back, looking down at Yuuri as though they had all the time in the world, and hooked one finger into his tie to start loosening it, working the knot and pulling the loop taut away from his neck in a way that was almost criminal.

Yuuri’s hand shot down into his pants, and Viktor gave him a steely look, heavy with judgement.

“Yuuuuuri. Don’t you know it’s improper to play with yourself?”

Yuuri blushed like a firetruck and let go for a moment, but after a few seconds he grabbed it again. He just couldn’t help himself.

“How much of your life have you already spent jerking off to me, hm?”

“Ohf...” He chewed at the insides of his lips.

The last of the tie slid out from under his collar with a silky whoosh and he stretched it out between his hands, smoothing it. “Strip.”

Yuuri swallowed, hearing a chorus of angels as he looked up at Viktor, still buttoned up like a true gentleman while Yuuri sweated. “Aren’t you going to...”

“I’m not the one who’s begging for sex,” he replied softly. “Take off your fucking shirt.”

Yuuri couldn’t comply fast enough. His brain tangled the signals and his arms tangled in the shirt.

Eventually he shucked it off, eyes snapping back to Viktor instantly for his next command.

“Keep going.”

Yuuri bit his lip and flushed, remembering his little secret. He’d worn them partly to surprise Viktor, and partly to see how he reacted to this unseen element.

He slipped off his pants.

“Oh, you’ve worn panties?” His boyfriend murmured happily. “What a surprise. Look, you’ve already stained them.”

He rubbed his thumb across the deep blue satin where Yuuri had leaked and turned it almost black. “You know your cock’s too big to fit in these, right? Your balls are practically falling out and I can see all of your hair...but you don’t care, do you? You just love the way your hard cock feels against silky girl panties, don’t you, Yuuri, you pervert?” He stroked him all the while, and yeah, it was safe to say Yuuri was satisfied by this response. “You’re _so_ hard right now, Yuuri. Who could have guessed you like lingerie this much...” He tapped his fingers against Yuuri’s length, then slapped him lightly and watched him jerk.

“You know what I’m going to do with this?”

Yuuri looked up, breaking his hypnotised gaze away from his own cock rubbing against the light blue lace of the waistband.

Viktor had stretched the tie out between both hands again. 'This' was the tie. Not his cock. Okay.

“Any ideas?”

So many. Choking, hitting, tying, gagging, blindfolding. Yuuri’s mouth moved uselessly. “Umm.”

Viktor tugged it taut. “Put your hands up.”

Yuuri stared.

“Do it.”

Yuuri raised his arms, pressing them against the head of the bed with his wrists together.

Viktor gave him a little smile and straddled his chest. “Хорошо.”

His lips parted, his adam’s apple bobbing, as Viktor wove his tie around the bed frame and Yuuri’s wrists, with his strong thighs either side of Yuuri’s chest and his rock hard cock carving out an unmistakable bulge right in front of Yuuri’s face. Viktor smiled down at him as he looped and tugged the tie, face flushed with lust, and Yuuri gazed up at him, more in love than he’d ever felt.

Tug. Tug. A brief flash of pain.

“I need to tie it nice and tight,” Viktor explained patiently as Yuuri winced, his cock bobbing in delight. “I know how hard you buck when I do you right. Try not to break the bed frame, sugar.”

“Does – does this mean you’re going to fuck me?”

Viktor kissed the shell of his ear with a high, breathy laugh. “Don’t count on it.” He bit his lip gently as he admired his handiwork. “Well? How does it feel?”

Yuuri gave it an experimental pull. It was perfect, of course – tight around his wrists, keeping them firmly together, but with plenty of leeway between him and the bed. He was on a tight leash, but not totally immobile.

“Let’s try it out.” Viktor unbuckled his belt, popped his top button, got up onto his knees, right in Yuuri’s face. “Want a taste?”

“I love you,” Yuuri murmured, eyes shining.

Viktor laughed softly. “Take it out, then.”

He tugged at his restraints, really trying for the first time, a masochistic smile crossing his lips when it didn’t give in the slightest.

He shook his head.

“You don’t want to? Oh, that’s too bad.” He pressed his crotch to Yuuri’s face, head brushing his lips through the suit fabric.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed as he took in his scent, arms tensing against their bonds involuntarily.

He spread his lips apart against it and reached out with his tongue.

“Ah ah ah.” Viktor shifted back slightly. “If you want it so much, why don’t you take it out for yourself?”

Yuuri whined, hating it and loving it. This time, he really tried to wriggle free.

God, and he really was tied tight. His dick throbbed heavily as he struggled. He craned his neck forward instead, kissing him lightly.

Viktor giggled at him breathily. “ _Хочешь?_ ”

“Let me suck you, Viktor,” Yuuri pleaded, nuzzling his lips against the plump flesh of Viktor’s cock hidden underneath his clothes. God, there really was nothing like sucking on it. Call it an oral fixation, but having Viktor in his mouth...maybe he’d just had a lot of formative wet dreams about it, but…

“I told you to go ahead.”

Good god, he wanted to. He strained against it, and almost thought for a second the tie might snap, but no – he was totally bound, whether he liked it or not.

Fuck yes. He liked it. He liked it very much. But he hated having that dick so close and being unable to taste it.

Viktor had him so fucking good.

“What’s the matter, Yuuri? Don’t you want me to fuck your face?”

Yuuri sobbed dry, a blissful shudder passing through him.

The fabric of Viktor’s trousers shifted all by itself. He stroked Yuuri’s cheek, then captured his lower lip between his thumb and forefinger and pulled at it, rolling it gently between them. “I think I feel like fucking your mouth, anyway. So it’s your lucky day, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” Yuuri mumbled against his glove, wetness swelling at his head again.

Viktor took care of his zip, and Yuuri’s whole body tensed at the sound. He nibbled at the tip of Viktor's black glove, waiting, until his thick, hard cock sprang out again, the ring at the base keeping those veins desperately standing out, the deep flush of his head guiding Yuuri towards the prize like a bee to pollen.

First he licked the underside, slowly and reverently, and then he took him in, just a couple of inches, and looked up at him, his stomach in a cloud of adoration and devotion.

Viktor's eyes were lidded as he brushed back Yuuri's hair and thrust sharply into him.

Yuuri moaned with the shock. It wasn't deep, just sudden. Viktor stroked his face and then gripped it, rolling his hips, and Yuuri relaxed into the dreamy bliss of having his boyfriend gently and slowly fucking his face, rubbing against his tongue. He tilted his head back and gazed at him, keeping his tongue relaxed, letting Viktor just take everything he needed from his mouth.

He pulled out all too quickly, and Yuuri tilted his head, dazed.

“You make such a good little fuck toy, Yuuri," Viktor cooed down at him. "I think I’ll play with the rest of you, now.”

“Okay,” Yuuri replied, voice as hushed and lilting as a harmonic.

And Viktor left his cock out with his suit on and lowered himself down, dick poking hard against Yuuri's leg, as he positioned his mouth above Yuuri's right nipple.

Yuuri moaned gently, cock straining, as Viktor touched the tip of his tongue to it. He swirled it once, twice, flicked it with his tongue once it was hard, then latched on with his teeth and lips.

Yuuri shifted. It felt good, of course it did, but Viktor knew - Viktor knew...

He slipped off wetly and moved to the other side, eying it from a distance as though contemplating it.

Yuuri shivered. He knew better than to plead.

Viktor stroked his side, just where he was sensitive, almost ticklish, still looking down at his nipple like it was little more than an interesting article in the morning paper.

Yuuri wriggled his hips against the bed, desperately uncomfortable. " _Vik_ tor."

"Hmm?" He sounded so nonchalant. "What is it, Yuuri?"

He couldn't beg him. He couldn't beg him just for that.

"I know how sensitive the left one is, Yuuri. I know exactly where the sensation goes. Don't you think that would just be _torture?_ "

_Please. Please. Please._

Viktor hummed dismissively and gave in to his boyfriend's poor judgement, rubbing his thumb lightly but quickly against the centre of the nub.

Yuuri's cock twitched, over and over, his hole fluttering, already begging of its own accord. "Viktor..."

He just kept going, Yuuri's body growing hotter and hotter by the second until he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from offering anything, all of him, if Viktor would just touch him, hold him, make love to him. His cock was crying out to be touched - his body refused to believe the tie would hold him, jerking against it in reflexive movements to get his hand down there and get himself off.

Yuuri whimpered through his closed lips, eyes closing for a deep moment, grinding sweatily against the bed as Viktor teased him with the soft fabric and firm friction of the glove.

His coach smiled at him sweetly. "When I tease you here, it gets so red and sensitive. When I tease you down there...it gets so red and sensitive. And when I tease _you_ , Yuuri, like this, you get the same. Your chest is so hot and flushed. Your whole body looks like it's ready to come. Your arms..." Viktor stroked them. "So tense they might burst. And your throat..." He pressed his slim, gloved fingers to Yuuri's pulse. "Your heart is beating so hard, it makes it look like your neck might be as sensitive as your dick right now, Yuuri."

Yuuri couldn't speak.

Viktor moved back a little to survey his hard on. “You look so shiny, Yuuri, like a glazed pastry. I’m going to just have one little taste. Don’t you dare even think about coming, though.”

Yuuri whined and bucked against the tie, hands trying to fly down to Viktor’s hair in non-verbal thanks and encouragement. His lips touched against Yuuri's head, almost slipping away from the glossy surface, and as his tongue came out, Yuuri made an inhuman sound.

This wasn’t enough for him to come – or at least, it shouldn’t be – but Yuuri had already been aching for him, and Viktor’s “one little taste” was turning into tortuous, lingering licks and loud, hungry sucking.

Yuuri was going to die tonight.

He might already be dead. This was a scenario plucked straight out of heaven. Viktor Nikiforov on his knees between his thighs, fully dressed, with his pink lips brushing Yuuri’s dark, soft hair and the blue satin that barely covered his plump balls, with Viktor Nikiforov’s tie cutting into his wrists and leaving him helpless, with Viktor Nikiforov’s own cock hard as a steel rod but still waiting perfectly patiently alongside his fully-clothed body.

He whimpered desperately. “I’m...”

Viktor pulled off with an obscenely wet pop. “Not about to come, _surely_. Not from me sucking you for barely thirty seconds. You’d think you’d never been touched before in your life.”

Yuuri really couldn’t handle these words. “Ah...”

Viktor just licked his lips and pumped him in time with his speech. “If that’s the case I bet I could get you to go off in your pants like a horny teenager. Wouldn’t you be so embarrassed, Yuuri~?”

“Viktor. I’m gonna – cum, gonna cum, gonna cum...”

Viktor held him hard. “I’m sure you wouldn’t do that, when I just told you not to. You’re a big boy now, Yuuri.”

“Stop – fuck-” if only he could bite his hand, cover his beet-red face – but there was almost nothing he _could_ do, except clench and pray that Viktor could feel the longing coming off of him in waves and stop teasing before he blew what was sure to be an unprecedentedly large load all over him.

Some merciful god heard him hyperventilating and granted him a moment of peace to get control of himself – he moaned and wriggled against the bed to burn off some of the tension overflowing inside of him.

“Viktor, please. Put something – anything, just put anything...”

“But I haven’t even punished you yet, Yuuri,” Viktor replied simply. His voice was as dark and rich as the resident chef’s gateau. “I can’t let you get away with this behaviour.”

That was a very strange sound.

Oh, it was coming from Yuuri.

Viktor slid his hands under Yuuri’s thighs and flipped him, the tie twisting and the leash shortening, so that he was on his knees with his wrists bound in front of him.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Viktor squeezed his ass, rubbed it, stroked it. Then he drew his hand away, and…

Yuuri flinched, waiting for the blow.

It didn’t come.

“You know why I’m doing this, don’t you, Yuuri?”

“...Um.”

“Go ahead. Say it.”

Yuuri pinched his lip between his teeth, staring at the shadows on the wall behind the bed frame. “Because...I won’t stop asking for sex.”

“That’s part of it. Why else?”

“Because – because – because I took over a scene.”

“And what did you do?”

“I...I fucked you. When I wasn’t supposed to.”

There was an aching silence, and Yuuri felt something right by his backside. He clenched, waiting.

Viktor kissed the top of his thigh.

“Yes. Yes, you did. And what does that make you, Yuuri?”

“A...bad boy.”

“A very bad boy, I’d say...what do you think I should do with you?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure he could speak.

_Smack._

Gasping. Tongue writhing. That got his mouth working again.

There was a burning heat in the lowest part of Yuuri’s gut. It took control of Yuuri’s muscles, tilting his ass up towards Viktor.

“Fucking slut.”

_Smack._

“Fuck...I...Viktor...”

“Tell me what else you did.”

“I fuck – I fucked you all night,” he gasped out, “Until we got a noise complaint.”

“Yes you did, you naughty,” _smack,_ “Naughty,” _smack._ “Boy. And how many do you get for that, do you think?”

 _All of them,_ Yuuri thought incoherently. _All the damn spanks._

Viktor slapped his ass again, and he jerked, feeling his skin turning a hot, stinging pink.

_Again._

He knocked a moan out of him this time. Yuuri’s eyebrows wove desperately together. His body seemed to resonate, ready to come without a single touch.

Viktor whispered to him. “Are you getting off on this, Yuuri?”

So ready. So screamingly ready.

“You are, aren’t you. You filthy little pervert. This is meant to be a punishment, not a way for you to get your rocks off.”

Bye bye, words. Goodbye, thoughts.

“It’s like you can’t even imagine anything else but sex. Like your body has to take any form of stimulation. Like it craves it. Like absolutely anything could get you hot.” Viktor drew back his wrist to punctuate his words with spanking. “That makes you a very. _Kinky._ _ **Boy**_ **.** ”

Yuuri’s eyes had rolled back into his head. That was how he was seeing this beautiful new dimension.

"You really want me to get you off just by hitting you like this? That seems so _embarrassing_."

Ooh, god. He couldn't bring that into play right now. He couldn't tempt Yuuri with the possibility of touching him where he needed it most, couldn't taunt him at the same time with the delicious humiliation of cumming just from being spanked.

"I couldn't do anything else, anyway. Can you imagine me trying to prepare you with gloves on? It would just sink to the fabric. I'd have to use so much, Yuuri, enough that my gloves would be saturated, before anything I put on them would get you wet as well."

Yuuri made an embarrassing sound he would have muffled if he'd had free use of his hands.

"Yes, it is a bit excessive, isn't it? I think I might go and make myself a drink. I'm already sweating so much, thanks to you. Would you like anything?"

Thank god, a moment to claw himself back from the edge. "...Orange juice."

And he was gone, into the main room, cock bobbing out of his suit.

Yuuri shivered, feeling the cold now his body was coated all over in sweat. It ran over his back, dripped down his thigh.

When Viktor returned, still gulping down his own drink, Yuuri had succeeded in calming down - but there was still a buzzing in his balls, and he was still bent over, ass bare and red.

Viktor held the glass out to him, a pink straw poking out of it. Yuuri eagerly sucked down half of it, took a few more sips, and nodded to Viktor to put it down. "Thank you."

Viktor stroked the small of his back. "What _am_ I going to do with you," he wondered aloud. "I suppose now you're all tied up, I might finally be able to make it out."

Okay, so maybe Yuuri wasn't _that_ calm. He rubbed his bare feet against one another. "Don't do that..."

"Why? You think you deserve to get off after making me late? If anything, it's within my rights to play with you some more."

Yuuri kept on stroking himself with all his spare limbs. "Yes, sir."

"I'm not taking my gloves off, though."

Yuuri's prostate seemed to be listening attentively to the conversation. "We have enough lube..."

"What was that?" Viktor asked sharply.

Yuuri blushed, bowing his head, half-hiding it against the pillow. "We have enough lube. Even if you use your gloves..."

There was no sound from behind him.

Yuuri was almost tempted to turn his head and check Viktor was still there, when he felt a weight on the bed, and then his ass cheeks being pulled apart. Within a second, Viktor's mouth was right there, barely an inch away from him.

"You're a _slut_ ," he ground out, breath hot against his rim. "You're such a slut for this hole. It's like you don't even have a mind of your own. If it wants to get filled up, you'll do anything. You'll run your mouth no matter how much trouble it gets you in. I bet you'd take a loaded gun up the ass if it was all you had to get yourself off."

Yuuri shuddered, jittering, his cock dripping desperately once again, straining backwards in the hope of Viktor's lips brushing against his hole.

Instead, Viktor pulled back and went for the lube.

Yuuri's foot tapped against the bed skittishly, excitedly. He needed this, whatever the payoff.

Viktor squeezed the bottle behind him. "I'm still not going to fuck you," he promised, and pressed the wet, cold tip of his finger to the pucker of Yuuri's hole.

"Mm-mmm..."

The fabric felt thick and soft and plush against his sensitive skin. Viktor was right - a lot of the lube seemed to have soaked into the tip. He rubbed what was left of it in a small circle around him, and Yuuri's toes curled against the sheets.

"You want some more?" Viktor said softly.

"I want - your finger inside me, Viktor."

"Hmm. That's not quite right, is it."

Yuuri's brain whirred, overheating. "I want you to get me wet, then put your finger inside me."

He almost heard Viktor smile. "Well, I can't promise I'll finger you, darling, but I am curious how much lube my glove can take."

Yuuri closed his eyes to shut out some sensation in this new world of agonising bliss.

"Oh, wow." He squeezed the bottle again. "I have to rub it in, or it won't get saturated. None of it would transfer off inside of you, would it? Your ass would just work it into the glove, and then it would feel _so_ dry and uncomfortable for you."

Yuuri twitched against his bindings. "Put it in me."

"I said it's not ready."

"I don't care," Yuuri babbled. "I don't care. Take it off. Take it off. Just use your finger. Just put it in me. Put something in me. God, please."

_Spank._

"Like a bitch in heat," Viktor murmured. "Sorry! There's not very much you can do about it when you're all tied up, is there?"

Yuuri groaned brokenly. "Please, Viktor...please..."

"How about this," Viktor posited. "I keep testing my glove's saturation point, and if you ask me very very nicely, I might consider putting my finger inside you."

Yuuri gasped. The pillow seemed to slide underneath him - his eyes were welling up with tears.

"Is that a deal, Yuuri?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

He heard a smirk in Viktor's voice. "God. You couldn't be any more of a cockslut."

And now Yuuri could hear the wet sounds of lube squelching against Viktor's skintight gloves as he massaged it in, coating it.

"Hmm. The finger's getting kind of loose."

"Please. Please. Let me feel it."

"I think it's ready," Viktor assessed. "It's not getting any wetter. It's all glossy. You want me to try?"

"Yes, Viktor. Please. Please. Put it in."

That glossiness touched him first, and Yuuri jerked, not ready for it - and then the sumptuous, velvety feel of something that wasn't skin, soggy and resistant, the fabric ruined, then his knuckle, spreading the ring of muscle - the intrusion was more than just a finger, and it felt so alien, but so good. Viktor started to ease it back out, coating him, and withdrew to add more lube.

"Again?"

Yuuri nodded feverishly.

In it went, the wet slide of the glove over his hard finger almost like foreskin. Yuuri arched against it, silently begging.

"You're going to have to try harder than that."

"Please, Viktor...touch me..."

"Here?" He curved his finger the wrong way, and Yuuri groaned, rocking in his restraints.

"Or...here?"

Little stars burst inside of him, sending shards of light through his body, glittering so intensely he could hardly even moan. His mouth had dropped open, voice crackling dryly, and as Viktor circled, dragging the glove and the pad of his finger over him, a whimper fell out.

He stopped moving, but Yuuri rocked back and forth against him gently, sweetly, circling his hips and savouring the glide of the most sensitive spot in his body.

Viktor pressed in again, this time hitting it repeatedly.

Yuuri tried to hold in his moan.

He failed.

"Aren't you a sensitive boy," Viktor murmured, slowing down again. "You like it better here than anywhere else on your body, don't you? You just love having something inside of you." He pulled his finger out, and Yuuri nearly started to cry. "Look at it winking like that. So needy. You're so needy, Yuuri."

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please put it back in," Yuuri mumbled, flushed, bowing his face against his bound arms.

"Put what in where?"

"Put your finger inside me."

"Where? Here? Inside this greedy little hole?"

Yuuri felt himself clench and flutter; ducked his head deeper as he heard Viktor's soft laugh.

"Look, Yuuri, it knows I'm talking about it."

"Please." He needed it. Needed it. Needed it. "Viktor, please...please."

Viktor sighed and slipped his finger back in, curving it just right, and started fucking him in earnest.

Yuuri's body exploded. This feeling was more intense than any orgasm he could reach with his cock alone, but it wasn't enough to come straight away - Viktor could have him moaning on the edge as long as he wanted. It was perfect. Beautiful. Instead of one quick shot, it had him screaming and crying in record time, had him clawing his way up the walls in his own mind, convulsing, sweat running over his body, that one spot, _that one spot..._

_Rrrrrring, ring. Rrrrrring, ring._

Viktor's finger stopped moving, and part of Yuuri died. Before he could find words, or realise what was going on, there was a shuffling and rustling behind him, and Viktor was suddenly speaking in a calm, collected manner.

"Hello? Hello! How _are_ you? Oh, I'm fine. No, it's no trouble at all..."

Yuuri slowly froze up, tensing. _Viktor's finger was still inside of him._

"Yes, I sent you an email. Oh, you got it?"

_Viktor's finger had **just started moving inside of him.**_

Yuuri tried to clap his hand over his mouth, found he couldn't, and bit his tongue, toes spasming.

"I know. I couldn't make it to the meeting today. Well, I'm...in the middle of something else."

Yuuri had no idea if this phone call was actually taking place, or if it was just pretend. Knowing Viktor, it could easily be real. He crushed his lips together, trying not to cry or cry out.

"Oh, about that. Can we reschedule Friday?"

Yuuri bit down against his tongue, whining. If he had any sense he'd move away from his hand, but of course, instead, his body was doing everything it could to keep him right on course. And Viktor kept right on going, too, massaging him exactly where he needed it the most, and Yuuri's whole body was melting. 

"One o'clock would work best for me. Are you free then?"

He kept on scratching that itch, and Yuuri's leg started twitching. He was gasping like a man in a desert, and Viktor's finger was doing everything he needed, and he couldn't keep himself from finally moaning. Loudly.

"Okay," Viktor said, louder. "Could you fit me in at 1.15?" He punctuated his words by ramming his finger into Yuuri, forcing another moan out of him.

"Oh god," Yuuri groaned softly. His face was melting off. He couldn't, couldn't _moan_ like this where someone could hear him. But he couldn't _not._ His body was collapsing in on itself, and it was all he could do to drag in air. "Ohh...oh god..."

"Perfect. I'll see you then?"

Oh god, he was going so ha"Ah!"rdohmy "God, oh" _God_

"Okay, bye for now!" Viktor hung up the phone, his voice changing from colourful to dark in an instant. "You filthy, insatiable little harlot, Yuuri Katsuki."

"Hmmm, mmm, oh, _oh..._ "

"Could you have made it any more obvious I was playing with your _ass?_ "

Yuuri choked on a wet moan. "Viktor - Viktor, please - fuck - I-"

"I ought to fuck you into submission."

Yuuri started crying, right then and there. He needed it. He wanted it. Nothing had ever felt so good. Every time his finger pressed into it, it rewrote his entire life. The pleasure was so intense he couldn't speak - so intense that even thinking about it in days to come, he knew, would be pleasure enough - so good that his body craved it, begged for it, even though the memory could never do it justice, because just knowing something could feel so good as to leave him totally incapacitated was enough. The pleasure was almost unimaginable, but the mere memory of what it did to him was enough to need it, for it to fill his head and his dreams.

Viktor withdrew his finger and Yuuri groaned, the bliss of thousand orgasms burning in his gut and flooding his veins with liquid pleasure, but release still out of reach. It was such a beautiful paradox.

He must look a mess. Back arched, ass on display, panting like a dog and blissed out, bathing in the fuzzy wet heat of the sub space.

All he could do was laugh and cry with joy.

“I’m gonna make your eyes roll back in your head, Yuuri.”

_You already have. You already **are.**_

Viktor grabbed his hips and lifted him, flipping him over onto his back, the tie untwisting in the process.

"Let me just check on this."

He leaned over Yuuri, face dripping with sweat, shirt sticking to his pecs, his nipples, the heat coming off him palpably, and Yuuri could smell his scent, his sweat, as he tugged the knots to make sure they held.

"Yeah, keep sniffing me, you pervert," Viktor mumbled as he worked. "You get that worked up just watching me sweat?"

Yuuri would give anything to grab him, kiss him, guide his cock into his ass, but he couldn't, and so he settled for gazing at him like he was the sun, his lips parted and his mind burbling blankly like a brook.

Thankfully, Viktor was reaching for the lube. "You want me to fuck you, then?"

Yuuri definitely tried to use his words, but what came out was probably gibberish in any language.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you in the ass."

"I want you to fuck me in the ass," Yuuri whimpered, honestly amazed his mouth got there.

Viktor bit his lip. "Now tell the neighbours."

Yuuri paused, staring at him.

"Tell them. Say your name."

Yuuri bit his own lip.

" _Say_ it."

"I - my name is Katsuki Yuuri. I..."

"Tell them you like getting fucked in the ass. Make sure they know it. Loud and clear."

"Oh, god..."

"Make sure everyone knows you're addicted to my cock, or you're not getting it."

"My - my name is Katsuki Yuuri," he said, loudly, praying the neighbours were asleep, "And I like - I like getting fucked in the ass."

Viktor squeezed the bottle, teasing it against his entrance. "Louder. I want them to hear it. Louder, and I'll fuck you right now."

He _couldn't_. But he _had to_. "My name is Katsuki Yuuri," he said, louder, voice breaking, "and I like getting fucked in the ass."

"Good _boy_." He spilled the lube right onto Yuuri's hole and deliberately tried to go in hands free, making a wet mess of his cock and balls as they slid against what must have been half a bottle of lube all over Yuuri's taint and cheeks - Viktor hooked up one leg and finally guided his cock in, the blunt intrusion like a punch to the gut, feeling so unnatural and perfect that as his prick eased in, it seemed to push precum out of him.

Viktor sighed, finally indulging his own aching length, swollen and straining against the cock ring in spite, and feeling so thick, so full inside of him. He rocked his hips forward into Yuuri until he was balls deep in him, then let his head fall back and took a moment to whisper expletives in Russian.

Yuuri took the time to relax himself, to adjust to the fullness. Even now, he felt so tight around Viktor. The perfect fit.

Viktor gave an experimental thrust, and another, and Yuuri nodded to him, _hurry up._

And so Viktor bit his lip and went in for it, allowing himself just a few strokes before he pulled out a little and aimed for the bullseye.

"Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-"

The headboard started banging back against the wall, and Yuuri flushed painfully, thinking of the neighbours, how they knew exactly what they were doing, what _he_ was doing -

But it hardly mattered, when Viktor was on top of him like this, dripping sweat down his shirt, looking for all the world like he was fully clothed - except for his cock, filling and unfilling into Yuuri, he could have walked straight out of a meeting to use Yuuri's hole.

“Tell me I’m the best coach you’ve ever had, Yuuri,” he choked out, sweat on his upper lip and his neck bright red beneath his shirt collar.

“You’re...the best coach I’ve ever...had.”

He gripped into Yuuri's hips, driving into him. “Tell me I’m the best _fuck_ you’ve ever had.”

“You’re the best – the best I ever – had.”

“You’re god damn right I am,” Viktor said, slapping at Yuuri’s raised thigh.

Yuuri knew that as soon as he started really taking him apart, he would be gone - incapable of speech, of thought, of vision or hearing - and so he tolerated those aching, infrequent brushes to that sensitive part of him, biting down on his lip, trying to tell Viktor with his eyes that he'd do anything, anything he needed him to do before he made him lose himself.

But Viktor hardly even seemed to notice.

“Do you know how expensive these trousers are, Yuuri?" He was looking down at the navy fabric, damp and dark, black and glossy and sticky with lube where it slapped against Yuuri's sex. "And now they’re getting all stained because you just couldn’t contain yourself.”

Yuuri’s breath was heaving, hips bouncing, ass desperately milking Viktor all of its own accord, balls lifting.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Yuuri.”

He was sticking to it. He was sticking to exactly what Yuuri had asked for. _Don’t give me permission to cum. But make me cum._

“Do you like getting fucked in the ass, Yuuri?”

“Y-yes.”

 _Spank._ “Try again.”

“I – I love getting fucked in the ass.” The words sounded impossible in his own voice. He could hardly believe it was true. He loved Viktor’s cock, and he loved the way it felt ramming in and out of him. At this point, he didn’t even care who knew. “I love it when you fuck me.” He raised his voice, this time specifically for the neighbours, for the heavens, for whoever might overhear them. “I love taking your _cock,_ Viktor.”

“Jesus Christ...” Viktor grew quiet as though to compensate, but by now he was pounding Yuuri so hard that Yuuri’s back was lifting up off the mattress, and Yuuri was lost to his own moans.

“Just _look_ at the mess you’re making,” Viktor told him, pounding into all the wrong places and also all the right ones, fucking him sloppily, wetly, loudly, _messily,_ watching Yuuri's body bounce in his arms.

"And all of this," he went on, breathlessly, "all of this, just because you couldn't resist fucking me yourself. You greedy boy, Yuuri. You just can’t get enough of my ass, can you?”

“Oh, fuck," Yuuri gasped, so ready to be sent into overdrive. " _Fuck._ Fuck me..."

And so he did. He did, exactly as Yuuri needed it. 

And there it was. There it was. Hitting the right spot over and over. Yuuri’s body bloomed with ecstasy, wetness constantly welling from his cock, his consciousness escaping his body in favour or pure physicality. Gone.

And now Viktor could turn red and enjoy the view, trying to hold back while Yuuri’s orgasmic moans and expressions triggered every possible pathway in his body to signal to cum inside of him immediately.

Viktor brushed his fingers lightly across Yuuri’s taint, but the shout he got in response and the sudden clenching around him was warning enough that even that much extra stimulation would do it. 

“I masturbate thinking of you like this,” Viktor confessed in a whisper instead, drawing his hand back and fucking him at a steady pace, soft but firm. “With your face all red and sweaty and your hair stuck to it, and the flush all down your chest, moaning like – I don’t even know, Yuuri, I don’t have a phrase for it. It’s almost like you’re giving birth, it’s so loud. Thinking about it always makes me – it always makes me-” 

Yuuri responded with high-pitched, vocalised gasps, clenching around him rhythmically.

Viktor gripped him firmly to help him out. “Shh shh shh. Not yet." 

Yuuri practically squealed in defiance. 

Viktor brushed his hair out his eyes. “I love your reactions. Hearing you is better than looking down and watching you bounce. It’s better than seeing you split open on my cock.”

Another spasm, and the precum that shot out of him this time was like a confused, early spurt.

"Mm, you keep on trying to milk me like that, but I’m not giving you my cum until you’ve earned it.” 

Yuuri moans echoed around the suite, shouts of unbearable pleasure, and every single one of them caused those muscles to clench inside of Viktor, telling him he was a-okay to shoot his load any second, and to please do it soon because his body couldn’t even hold back much longer.

He knew that Yuuri was no longer inside his own head – that every part of him had been converted into a free space for feeling this agonising bliss. Surely everyone in a neighbouring room could hear them now. Viktor couldn’t imagine them doing anything else but frantically pleasuring themselves to the noises his Yuuri was making, those sounds that seemed biologically designed to make his body ejaculate every last drop it could muster, consequences be damned.

No, he couldn’t hold back any more hearing this. It was a force of nature, and the dam was ready to break.

So he went in hard, trying to shut out the sounds – he could always save them for later, play them back – and teased the sensitive underside of Yuuri’s dripping cock with the flats of his outstretched fingers.

“Ruin my suit for me, Yuuri," he whispered, mouth coating the words. "Make it just as dirty as you are. Fucking come all over it.”

For a second, Viktor thought Yuuri’s thighs might break his hips. It distracted him from the first splashes onto his suit and shirt, coming at him at the speed of light with the lightest of spattering sounds to contrast the shockwaves reverberating through his lover’s flushed, shocked, desperate body. 

Viktor unclicked the ring and let the sounds of Yuuri’s release bring him to orgasm, shuddering, shuddering orgasm, with a loose moan of his own and his hips snapping, ass tightening, pulse, pulse, pulse.

God, the sounds. The breaths shrieking in and out of his lungs like he'd pulled him up from drowning. And now Viktor's body was locking into place too, clutching him tight as they slowly died in each other's arms. 

 

 *

 

"Hey."

 

Mmmmrrhjnmnmmmmmmmmm.

 

"Yuuri? You conscious?"

 

He moaned softly against the sheet. "Uh. I think so."

He was on his side, and Viktor was lying next to him, arms draped over him. They were both naked.

"Mm. What - what time..."

"Don't worry about that," he whispered with a smile. "Yuuri, you were amazing."

He felt the impulse to blush, but didn't quite have the energy. "...Oh."

That had all happened.

"Yeah." Viktor just couldn't stop smiling. "Oh."

"Fuck." His balls felt gloriously empty. "Wow."

"I'm so glad you asked for this," Viktor confessed, even as Yuuri started to drift off into sleep again. "I've never seen anyone as turned on as you were. Can we do this again? Can we do it like this on our wedding night?"

Yuuri nodded with as much force as his exhausted body could muster.

"I was so glad I'd already come," he breathed. "The way you were looking at me while you sucked me..."

Yuuri fumbled out with his hand, reaching for Viktor's, and squeezed it gently. "Love you."

Viktor pressed a long, delighted kiss to his neck. "I love you, too. More than you know." 

Yuuri stroked his thumb over Viktor's until he'd passed out again, smiles on both of their faces.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After they'd woken up for good, reception called to politely ask them when they would be vacating the suite. They sounded very regretful about it, like they knew exactly who he was and had been making allowances, but the message was loud and clear.
> 
>  
> 
> And that's it from me! There is one more thing coming for this fandom (but for a different pairing), but apart from that, I really shouldn't be writing anything unless it's by commission. I've never done that before, but I have too much else on my plate at this time - if you're at all interested, feel free to get in touch. There's no pressure to actually make a deal or anything (I shouldn't ACTUALLY be writing right now anyway, so maybe it's better if you don't), but I'm curious as to what you guys would ask for if you paid for a fic, whether from me or somebody else.
> 
> Every time you comment, an "angel" gets his "wings"  
> Come talk about kinky stuff on tumblr with me, same username.
> 
> Can't wait to hear from you all.  
> S


End file.
